Let it Snow
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke, Julian and their children embark on a snow day. A purely fluff one-shot. Please R&R!


**A/N – So I got slightly inspired by this really annoying blizzard that's happening where I am. I starting thinking of a Brulian family snow day…and this is the product. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Let it Snow

Three pairs of tiny feet led by their older sister scramble quietly in the hallway one bright and early morning.

"Mommy, Daddy, get up!"

On a seemingly normal Sunday morning, Brooke and Julian are noisily awoken by small children jumping up and down on their bed.

Seconds before the chorus of nuisances had barged in, the couple had been wrapped up in each other's arms in a deep, peaceful slumber.

Brooke is the first one to sit up in bed, as Julian just groans and rolls over, using his pillow as earplugs to shield out the noise.

The oldest of the four children and orchestrator of the bunch, Paige, eight years old, plops down on the bed with a huff.

"Guys, what is going on?" Brooke questions. "Mommy and daddy were sleeping, it's _so_ early." She stresses.

"Paigey woke us up!" One of the three four-year-old boys quip, as he's still jumping up and down.

"Way to be a snitch, Cayden!" The sister scoffs and glares.

Brooke tiredly runs her hand through her tangled mess of hair and sighs. Not even up for five minutes and she's already got a headache.

First to take care of the triplets.

"Hey, boys, come on, sit down please." She tries to reason and can't help but turn over to look at Julian who's still trying to sleep.

The little boys, all in synch, collapse onto the bed in a fit of laughs.

"Now what is going on?"

"Mommy, its snow!" The youngest of the triplets, Finn, exclaims, pointing towards the large window in his parents' master bedroom overlooking the Baker's backyard.

"Paige woke us up 'cause she wanted us to go outside and play in the snow!" Davis, the middle triplet, articulates.

It rarely snows in Tree Hill, and when it does it's always a surprise for its residents. With the boys being only four years old, they don't really remember the last time it snowed enough that it actually stuck to the cars and to the ground.

"I want to build a snowman!" Cayden smiles.

"Oh, can we, mom?" Paige begs. "Please? I finished all my homework last night." She reasons.

Brooke turns over to Julian and laughs as it appears he's already fallen back asleep.

"Okay, you're lucky I love the snow." She nods at her children as they respond with a chorus of cheers. "But first, Paige, why don't you take your brothers downstairs and watch some tv? I'll get daddy up and we'll make some breakfast and then we can go outside."

"Yes! Come on guys, let's go see what's on tv." Paige hurriedly ushers her younger brothers out of the room, anxious to get outside in the wintery cold air.

Once the children have exited, Brooke gently shakes Julian's body.

Leaning closer, she whispers in his ear. "Baby, wake up."

He stirs, but very slowly. And Brooke knows the trick that'll take care of his sluggish mood.

First she kisses the side of his neck, and then she makes her way to his jaw line, dropping a kiss there too.

"Baby, wake up…" She murmurs huskily.

With one final kiss, this time to his lips, her husband's eyes dreamily flutter open.

Julian instantly wraps his arms around her slimming body and grins. "I could wake up like this every morning." He expresses.

Brooke smirks. It worked just like she suspected.

"Come on, babe." She tries to pull out of his grasp. "The kids are up."

He whines like a child at this. "Five more minutes…"

Brooke just laughs and gets off the bed, leaving his welcoming arms vacant. "Nope, sorry. The kids are up." He watches as she ties a robe around her and sways across the room to the adjoining bathroom. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. Maybe you should start breakfast?"

She could tell from the smirk that slowly makes its way onto his face that he's got some snarky remark just waiting to come up.

"_Or_…" He begins suggestively. "I can join you in the shower…?" With eyebrows raised, he proposes his idea.

"As tempting as that sounds, babe…" She chuckles, mid sentence. "The kids are up." And just like that she walks into the bathroom and slams the door closed, leaving Julian left on their bed, feeling totally rejected.

"_Damn_." He mutters with a shake of his head.

After ten years of marriage and four kids later, Julian still looks at Brooke and sees the same woman he did all those years ago, clumsily doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance in her store.

Their love had only grown from there.

Yes, at times it had been extremely difficult, but their love had conquered all.

After they had gotten married, Julian had suggested that they stop trying to put all their focus on building up their careers, and instead maybe direct their efforts on starting a family.

They considered adoption but Julian could tell Brooke truly wanted to experience being pregnant and having their own child.

If they were asked, they wouldn't be able to say the number of doctors they visited to assess Brooke's condition of infertility. All they would be able to say is how almost every single doctor told them their chances to having their own family were truly slim to none.

But they wouldn't give up.

Finally, they found themselves at one doctor who, while like the others, doubted a possibility of Brooke becoming pregnant, suggested that maybe she should try fertility treatments. If they had the money and really wanted this, the worst that would happen would be it not working.

Brooke and Julian could not put a price on family, and instantly agreed to start IVF treatments. There was obviously no guarantee, but it was definitely worth a shot.

The first round didn't work, and Brooke convinced herself that she'd try one more time, and then if nothing happened, she'd just have to accept that fact and explore other options.

It was a hot, August day when Julian came home from work to find Brooke heaving over their porcelain toilet bowl. Any other time, Brooke would have been completely grossed out and disgusted…but there was something about this that told her it wasn't just the normal stomach bug.

She was actually eight weeks pregnant, and seven months later, the couple welcomed Paige Baker into the world, all seven pounds and five ounces of her.

The family of three was simple, and they loved it that way. Paige was a very spoiled little girl, naturally, being the child of Brooke Davis.

On her birthday, when she turned three, very smart for her age, instead of asking for a pony she asked for a little brother or sister.

It wasn't like Brooke and Julian hadn't thought about adding on to their small, content family, because they had. But they were just so lucky that they were able to have Paige, and they didn't want to be too greedy.

Nevertheless, a month after Paige's third birthday, Brooke started IVF treatments once more, hoping the results would be as great as they had been when she became pregnant with her daughter.

They were thrilled when results came back positive and not too shortly after she began seeing her OBGYN was she told that she was indeed carrying triplets. It was practical, as the treatments did increase chances of becoming pregnant with multiples, though the two were a bit overwhelmed.

They were still raising a small child at home, and now they'd be bringing not one, but _three_ new babies home. That meant triple the work of waking up in the middle of the night to care for a newborn, triple the work of feedings, and triple the work of changing diapers.

It also meant more sharing for Paige.

But, just like everything else the world threw at them, Brooke and Julian were prepared to face this head on. It would only make them stronger.

After being on bed rest for the latter portion of her pregnancy, the triplets were born, slightly early, but eventually turned to be healthy and strong.

Paige was now the proud big sister to Cayden, Davis, and Finn, in that order.

At first she thought they were so annoying and small and squishy but after a while she got used to the idea of having three little brothers that would look up to her. She wanted to be their role model, and though bossy at times, she truly adored them.

"Daddy!" Julian wakes up from his daydream at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Hurry up! We want to go out in the snow!"

At this revelation he looks out the window.

"Its snowing?"

* * *

When he finally makes his way down the stairs, the triplets are tackling each other and Paige just stands with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long, daddy? Your children are _out of control_!" She scoffs.

Julian claps to get the boys' attention. "Boys, break it up. Who wants to help me make breakfast?"

All three instantly volunteer and follow their father in the kitchen as he gives each a specific instruction to follow through with.

Paige sighs happily and reaches for the remote, finally able to change the channel to something she likes.

Brooke comes downstairs just as breakfast is finished being prepared.

Julian helps serve everyone and then they all sit down to a nice breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and fresh fruit.

"I'm scared to eat it." Paige says, pushing the eggs around on her plate. "The _boys_ touched it." She glares at her brothers and they each stick their tongues out at her.

"Well I think it's delicious." Brooke smiles, taking a bite off from her fork. "The Baker boys are great chefs."

"Thanks, mommy!" Finn replies proudly.

"Yeah, thanks, mommy." Julian jokes with a grin.

* * *

After breakfast, Julian takes the opportunity to jump in the shower as Brooke dresses the kids up warmly to go outside to play in the snow.

"But mommy…" Julian comes down the stairs and hears Davis whine. "I don't want to wear my hat."

Brooke sighs and kneels down so they're on the same level. "Davey, sweetheart, look…both your brothers and your sister are wearing theirs."

"But…But I don't like it!" His bottom lip begins to tremble and Brooke knows where this is going.

A temper tantrum.

And she honestly wants to avoid this at all costs.

Julian glances over at his daughter and he knows exactly what she's about to do. And it's times like these that despite her constant teasing of her three brothers, he knows that Paige completely adores them and wouldn't have them any differently.

Paige quickly walks over to Davis and takes his hands in hers.

"Look, Davis, I'm wearing mine. They're the same, look…" She points up at her head. "Except mine is pink and yours is green. And look, Cay's is blue and Finn's is brown. We can all match and that would be cool, wouldn't it? And then we can all build a snowman together outside." She reaches up to her baby brother's face and wipes a tear along his cheek. "What do you say?"

Davis whimpers one last time before breaking out into a little smile. "I guess." He slowly takes the hat out of his mother's hands and gives it to his sister. "Can you put it on, Paigey?"

Paige smiles and eagerly accepts the hat. "Of course."

After the hat is put on, he races off to his brothers, Julian rushes after them, and that leaves Brooke and Paige still in the same room.

Brooke smiles proudly at her daughter and wraps her in her arms in a hug. "Thank you, baby." She drops a kiss on her head and then the mother and daughter walk to the backyard to meet the boys.

* * *

The snow is still coming down, but it's coming down lightly which makes it very enjoyable to be outside.

"It's beautiful out here." Brooke notes as Julian wakes over to her and nods in agreement.

The ground is completely covered with a thick white blanket of snow and the bare tree branches are also covered with the white, glistening substance.

Julian feels a tug on his pant leg and looks down to find Cayden staring up at him.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Can you help me and Finn and Davis make a snowman, daddy?"

"Of course…But, can mommy and Paige help too?"

Cayden thinks for a minute and turns back to his brothers who seem to nod in affirmation. Turning back around, he replies. "Mhmm. We can all build a snowman!"

"That's a great idea, buddy." Brooke grabs his hand, calls Paige over, and they find a good place to start.

An hour later, the Baker family is pretty certain they've perfected their snowman, top hat, carrot nose and all.

Of course, Finn had whined, saying he wanted to _eat_ the nose, and Paige complained that her brothers were hogging the snow, but if those were the biggest problems they'd experienced thus far, Brooke and Julian agree the kids are behaving themselves well so far.

"It's Frosty, mommy!" Finn states, patting the final fistful of snow.

"That it is, baby."

"Oh, no, mom, don't get them started." Paige rolls her eyes as her brothers start another chorus of "Frosty the Snowman."

"You know you love it, Paige." Julian insists, giving his only daughter a hug.

"Maybe if they weren't so tone death." She adds with a laugh.

Brooke and Julian are in the midst of a discussion with their oldest child, and what they don't realize is that the triplets have huddled together to formulate a plan.

Time for a snowball fight.

Brooke, Julian and Paige's attention is finally caught when a ball of snow fails to hit Paige's head, and instead hits her winter jacket.

But it's surely enough to get Paige started.

"Bet you can't guess who did it." Finn antagonizes.

From the snickers that come from Cayden, Paige is sure he's the culprit of the snowball.

But she doesn't care, and she's ready to go after them _all_.

"Oh, you guys are gonna get it." She reaches down to grab snow and then runs after them, laughing, failing any attempts to truly sound mad.

The siblings wrestle in the snow for quite some time, and somehow end up falling onto the powdered ground in a fit of laughter.

Brooke and Julian just watch from the side, keeping each other company and warmth from each other's arms.

They simultaneously look at one another and move in closer for a kiss, both thinking the same thing.

_I love my life_.

* * *

The family stays outside for a long time, and the kids are even able to get their parents in a snowball fight.

However, when the sun goes down and it gets even colder out, Brooke insists they go inside. The kids must be cold, hungry and tired by now anyway.

They dry them off, feed them a snack, and just hang around the house watching tv and movies as a family. Before they know it, it's dinner time and then bath time for the triplets.

While Brooke gets the four-year-olds to bed, Paige makes sure she has everything set for school tomorrow and before she knows it, it's time for her to get off to bed too.

"Hey, daddy. Maybe I'll get a snow day and get off from school tomorrow." She hopes brightly.

And even though Julian knows this is next to impossible, as the snow isn't even coming down that heavily, he nods. "Maybe, baby…You all set for bed?"

* * *

A few hours later, when all the kids are sound asleep, Brooke and Julian find themselves getting ready for bed.

Julian wraps his arms around his wife in an embrace. "Today was a good day."

She nods and lets out a sigh. "Today was a _great_ day." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "But I swear I'm still frozen…I don't know how the kids do it."

Julian laughs. "Still cold, huh?" A smirk plays on his lips as he wife stays in his arms. "Well…I could think of a few ways to get you warm."

This gets a giggle out of Brooke and the two fall onto the bed, caving into Julian's plan.

They lay in each other's arms happily and contently until they each fall asleep, as the snow outside continues to lightly fall.

* * *

**A/N – Let me know how this was! Thanks! =)**

**-Melissa**


End file.
